


Do Not Hug Me

by Doogly_Writes



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Ornn doesn't appreciate company





	Do Not Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the new League of Legends champion Ornn, since he’s absolutely adorable with a great grumpy personality. So I wrote a little fic about one of his better quotes.

The smell of magic was thick in the air as the five champions spawned into the Rift. The fountain reflected the dazzling light of the summoning magic, the bright glow growing after each newcomer. Lux, Miss Fortune, Morgana and Jarvan the Fourth all rushed to the shop, hoping to get their items as quickly as possible in the brief grace period that took place before they could venture into their jungle and lanes. Meanwhile Ornn chose to inspect Hammer, choosing to stand away from the rest of his team while they conversed strategy and prepared for battle.

A voice loudly spoke over the entire Rift, “Welcome to Summoner’s Rift!” The walls that prevented them from leaving fell, and the champions all went toward their spots. Ornn headed past the topside inhibitor, mentally noting every weakness and faulty workmanship that was in the base on his way to his position. He was the newest addition to the roster, and he knew that many of the veterans would try to nose their way into his way and try to get to know him.

He was halfway between the first and second tier turret before he stopped. “Go away,” he grumbled, looking over his shoulder at the bush adjacent to their inner checkpoint. The leaves rustled as Lux’s head popped from the green hedge, her attempts to sneak up on the demigod foiled.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ornn, it’s just that I wished to discuss strategy with you and find out the best way to synergize our abilities!” she chirped, her characteristic wide smile spread over her cheeks, “You didn’t seem to want to talk back at the fountain, so I thought it’d be easier if we were alone!”

“Really?” Ornn asked, his deep voice resonating even in Lux’s ribcage. “Is that all you want to do?”

“Of- Of course! What else do you think I would want to do?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. I have fur that looks, and feels soft. So it seemed like that was your main goal in this talk of ‘stratagems’.”

“It would have been a nice side effect…” she squeaked, trying her best to hide her bluff.

“Well, when you put it that way…” He stroked his beard. “I’m going this way. Do not follow me.”

Lux looked deflated as she watched him walk towards his tier two turret. “Wait!” The fluffy smith stopped and turned around, his scowl present even behind his beard. “What if I give you a bushel of Spiced Cherries! Straight from the Freljord!”

His expression turned unreadable. He stood silent, watching the bubbly tactician. “… Fine.”


End file.
